


Come Back to Me

by paigestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dancing, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, World War II, dean has a granddaughter, lots of fluff tho, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigestiel/pseuds/paigestiel
Summary: "You look happy." His smile brightens as he turns to her. "I am.""How come?" Maisie inquires, smiling too. He goes back to staring out the window, smile never fading. "Well Maisie you see, I'm going to see him soon."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a kudo and maybe a comment if you enjoy it? xx  
> Also just for context, the words in italics are flashbacks!

[Maisie]

It's been a long day, but it is a Thursday and Maisie has to see him. So she drives out to Ocean Elderly Home. She checks in with the secretary and a nurse leads her to a small room right at the back of the Home, the one with the best view of the ocean. The nurse, Meg, leads her to the door and then leaves. She stands at the door frame, just taking in the room. It’s a small, but spacious room. Filled by a single bed in the middle of the back wall, a small bedside table holding a lamp, a small dresser against the right wall and a tiny wardrobe against the wall next to the door. Across the room from the dresser, is a huge singular window that takes up most of the wall, complete with a window seat. In front of the window is a set of chairs, in which one is occupied by a man with light grey hair and bright green eyes, gazing out the window.

As Maisie approaches him, she notices that he’s clutching something in his lap. “Hey pops.” she greets, taking the seat beside him. He barely moves, the only acknowledgement he gives is a quiet, “Hello Maise.” Now that she’s closer, she can see he’s holding a photograph, a very old-looking photograph. “What’s that you have?” she asks. He doesn’t look away from the window, simply beckons her with a wave of his hand. She gets up.

She leans over his shoulder and peers at the photo. The photograph is worn and sepia-toned with age, but the image is clear:

The photograph is of two men in uniforms. One with dark hair and one, unmistakably her grandfather, with light hair. Their arms are slung loosely around each other, huge grins plastered on their faces. “Who’s that pops?” He smiles, a sad nostalgic smile. “We fought together.” His eyes glaze over, getting lost in the past. “Well, amongst other stuff.” There's a glint in his eyes as he says it, of mischief or rather, simply remembrance of mischievous times.

Maisie looks to the dark-haired man in the picture. “He’s cute.” He chuckles and says, “He was, yes.”

A pause, then, “What happened to him pops?” a sharp intake of breath, then a heavy sigh. His smile falters, a look of heartbreak passes over his face like a shadow. “Life. I suppose.” And he leaves it at that.

[Dean]

Blue eyes flash before him. Soft hands, holding onto his. He remembers. The lingering looks, stolen kisses, tangled sheets, hushed in secrets. The medic van. The gunfire. The blood, so much blood.

_"Please, sweetheart please." a tear leaks out his eye and runs down his face. "You gotta hold on. For me,please. You promised." His voice cracks, a desperate plea. A harsh cough racks the body of the man whose hand he clings to, blood dribbles from his mouth. Blue eyes meet green, in a silent look that says 'I'm sorry' and he's coughing up more blood and wheezing, struggling to breathe. And then...nothing. Dean doesn't register the shouts of orders, the guns zipping bullets through the air, his own screams of despair. Nothing registers as the- his- last light fades out of existence. Nothing else matters. Not anything._

_Somehow he forces himself away and back into battle, fighting more vigorously, without a thought for himself or anyone really. He doesn't see the grenade flying towards him. He doesn't hear the shouts of "Cover!" And then there's nothing._

[Maisie]

She can see his mind has drifted off to past times. It’s getting late and she needs to get back home if she wants to get enough rest for work tomorrow. She gets up, “I’ll come back tomorrow, ok?” He breaks out of his staring match with the window and looks at her. “Sure, Maise.” He gives her a small smile and goes back to staring out the window. She smiles back and walks out, back to her car.

[Dean]

He stares out the vast green garden, at the colourful flowers dotting it. At the brilliant blue ocean and the even bluer sky above it. He looks at the sun, so bright his eyes can’t bare to look at it for too long. He almost laughs, just like him. He was so bright, full of light and love. He decides the sun is him, looking down at him and smiling brightly. He smiles back.


	2. Secrets

[Maisie]

Maisie comes back the next day and then again a few weeks later. She doesn't mean to put so much space in between visits, but work has been rough on her lately, coupled with girlfriend troubles. She sighs as she gets out her car, another long day. She checks in and the nurse Meg pulls her aside and says, "He's been experiencing body aches lately and he's been sleeping through his days." Meg gives her a look that tells her everything she needs to know. While she was speaking they walked to his room and they were now at the doorway. "How long?" Maisie asks, looking to where he sits at the window. The nurse says, "About four weeks, but if you're asking _how long_ then I'd say a couple weeks at most." Maisie looks back to the nurse, smiling politely. "Thank you." Meg nods and walks away.

Maisie takes the seat beside her grandfather. She looks at him. His eyes have dark bags beneath them, his face more pale and he looks fatigued. "Hey pops. How're you feeling today?" He continues to look out the window. "Ah, as well as an old man can." He smiles and tilts his head slightly to look at her. She smiles back and then says, hesitantly, "Nurse said you've been complaining." she tries for light humour, raising her eyebrow at him. He laughs, which turns into a cough. Before she can reach out to pat his back, he clears his throat and says, "I'm old sweetie, of course I've been complaining!" Maisie notices how he brushes it off easily, going back to staring out the window. She also notices how much happier he looks from the other times she'd been here. He smiles easier, a certain glow to him. "What's been going on?" she asks him, now also turning to look out the window. The view is truly beautiful. "Oh you know, the usual. Garth lost it the other night because he misplaced his cards." he smiles cheekily at her, "The usual." Maisie nods and they sit in companionable silence for a while.

They'd been chatting idly for a while when Maisie notices her watch saying it's time to go, seven 'o clock. She stands up, places a hand on Dean's shoulder and says, "I have to go, but I'll be back soon ok?" She bends down to kiss his forehead, pats his shoulder and then turns to leave. He smiles in acknowledgement, but says nothing.

[Dean]

As Maisie leaves, he watches the birds. He likes watching nature. He thinks _he_ would have especially liked to watch the bees flying around the flowers. A sudden, sharp ache pierces his chest and suddenly it's too hard to breathe. He struggles, gasping for air, tears streaming down his face. A nurse rushes in to help. He blacks out.

_He laughs, the sound deep and throaty. "We'll get caught Winchester!" Dean grabs him round the waist and whispers in his ear, "What if I don't care, Novak?" he leans back smiles smugly as blue eyes get swallowed by black, and then they're kissing roughly. He pulls away and grabs Dean's hand, dragging him around the corner to a deserted alleyway. As soon as they're hidden by shadows, Dean's hands are on him, pushing him against the wall and kissing him fiercely._

_If anyone notices how Dean's shirt is rumpled or how his tie is askew, they don't say anything. Cas smiles at him sweetly. He smiles back, resisting the urge to kiss him again in front of everyone._


	3. Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just say that Dean and Cas get their dance moves on :)

[Maisie]

Maisie walks into her grandfather's room to see him sitting at the window again. He looks paler and more tired than ever, but he also looks infinitely happier, almost glowing with it. "Pops!" she goes to sit next to him. "You look happy." His smile brightens as he turns to her. "I am." he states simply. "How come?" Maisie inquires, smiling too. He goes back to staring out the window, smile never fading. "Well Maisie you see, I'm going to see him soon." he doesn't elaborate. Maisie frowns in confusion, she doesn't know of anyone that's been coming to see him. "Who, pops?" He glances at her out of the corner of his eye, but says nothing. His smile just gets bigger and he gets this excited gleam in his eyes. She leaves it and turns to look out the window too.

After a while, Maisie asks "How's the pain? The aches." His expression doesn't change. "Ah, barely feel a thing. Meds they give me I think." He shifts slightly in his seat, turning towards her. Maisie tries to smile, though suspects it comes out as more of a grimace, knowing what it means if they're started to give him medicine. "That's good then." Dean huffs a laugh, "Yes, I suppose." He looks at her then, his smile saying 'I know' and his eyes saying 'it's ok.' They smile sadly at one another for a minute and then, as if a spell is broken, he laughs. "Tomorrow will be a good day." Maisie hums an agreement, although she knows not of what he means. They both turn to look out the window once more.

They've been sitting in comfortable silence for a few hours, when nurse Meg taps on the doorframe and comes in. "Ma'am it's time for your grandfather to eat and take his meds." she says boredly, "You can stay if you'd like." she adds, almost as an afterthought. Maisie looks at her watch and then smiles politely at her, but shakes her head. "No thank you, it's time for me to go anyways. Bye pops, see you soon alright?" she smiles at him, trying to hold back tears. He smiles at her knowingly, sadly. "Is it time already? oh alright, bye Maisie. Tell your mother I send my love." She nods, not trusting her voice, and gets up to wrap him in a tight hug. He hugs her back tightly, her vision blurs. She subtly wipes her eyes with the back of her hand before pulling back and putting on a brave smile. As she walks out she hears, "...is it really necessary to take these now, if I'm going t-" she doesn't stay to hear the rest of it.

[Dean]

That night while lying in bed, he looks out the window at the moon. He whispers to it, "See you soon, sweetheart." and then his eyes slip shut and he falls into a peaceful slumber, a smile etched onto his smile. 

_They're in a moonlit alley, hidden by shadows. There's music drifting from the bar down the street, some soft classical piece. Dean can't resist, he grins at him. "Care for a dance, sir?" he bows slightly, extending his hand out towards the other. Cas grins back and says, "I thought you'd never ask!" He takes his hand and puts the other on his waist. Dean places his free hand on his shoulder. They sway gently for a few songs, smiling sweetly at each other, full of love and adoration. They pull closer together. Dean leans in and kisses him softly. A hand leaves his waist to cup his face, pulling him closer still. In that moment, it's just them. No war, no assholes trying to tear them apart. Just peace and utter bliss. Dean rests his head on his partner's shoulder, his hands moving to wrap around his waist. Cas brings his arms up to thread around his neck, tilting his head to rest on Dean's. They continue to sway in time to the music, and just for now, everything is ok. Everything is perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	4. The call

[Maisie]

Maisie is by the sink, cleaning up the day's dishes when she gets the call. The shrill ring of the phone pierces the quiet of the kitchen. She dries her hands and picks up her phone, freezing when she sees the caller. She answers on the fifth ring.

"H-hello?" she holds her breath, knowing what's going to be said. _"Ms Winchester? I'm so sorry to inform you, but Mr Winchester-your grandfather- has passed away."_ The caller says softly. _"It was peaceful, went in his sleep."_

She exhales a shaky breath. _Peaceful._ At least he didn't suffer much. "Thank you." she says numbly and then hangs up. She can't feel anything. Her hands shake and she drops the phone, it clatters to the floor breaking the silence. Then her vision blurs and tears streak down her face and she can't, nor cares to, stop them. She slides to the floor, clutching at her shirt. A sob escapes and then she's a crying mess on the floor. After a while she wipes her eyes and tries to collect herself, picking up her phone. She has calls to make. First, her mother.

The funeral is held a few days later, at the top of a small hill overlooking the sea. The weather doesn't seem to match their mood, the sun shining mockingly at them. Although, she supposes, that's just what he would've wanted. In his will, Dean stated he wanted to be buried next to his old army friend on that hill. Everyone thought it a strange request, but said nothing over it, too consumed with grief. Maisie guessed though, he wanted to be buried next to his lover. Perhaps he thought it would help reunite them in the afterlife, or perhaps he just really loved the guy. 

And so they layed him next to the other grave, barely visible except for the headstone:

**C.Novak**

_**A loyal soldier** _

**1923-1944**

and scratched messily at the bottom:

_**A friend, a lover. I'll keep your promise sweetheart. I love you.** _

She hopes Novak can rest easier now he has his other half. After everyone leaves, she walks up to the headstones, touches them both and says, "I hope you're both at peace. Rest easy. I love you." she then walks away, tears sliding silently down her face.

She remembers to bring flowers for both her grandfather and his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. You Came Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending!! (not promising you won't cry tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story is here! I hope you all enjoyed <3

[Dean]

A bright, blinding light fills his vision. And then, as suddenly as it came, it's gone. He blinks the coloured spots from his eyes and opens them. At first, he has no idea where he is, then he recognizes the rolling green hills; the magnificent view of the sea. He looks up and sees the sky is of a brilliant blue hue, reminding him of similar blue eyes. He remembers.

_Hidden smiles and shared air. Stolen kisses and desperate hands. "Promise me." He looks into his lover's eyes, pleading. "I cannot promise such a thing, you know I can't." Dean looks at him desperately, silently pleading with him to at least lie. "Promise me you'll be safe, that you'll come back to me." He knows it's almost impossible, what with a war going on, to keep the promise, but he needs to know he'll try. Cas looks sadly at him, and then, complying "I promise."_

A figure approaches him, seemingly out of nowhere. He squints in the sun, trying to see who it is. A shock of dark hair; tanned, healthier than ever, skin and the bluest eyes he never thought he'd see again. _Cas._

"Hello, Dean." he smiles brightly, brighter than the sun. He stares, drinking in the sight of him. "Hey Cas." Cas stares back, taking in everything as well. Then Dean is rushing forward, and Cas is too. They meet halfway, crushing their lips together in a messy kiss. They're both laughing and crying, joyfully. They hold onto each other tightly, not willing to let go again. "I missed you!" Cas says through a watery smile. "I missed you too. So much." Dean cries, clinging tighter, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I never kept my promise." Cas says shakily, hugging Dean a bit more tighter. "No, no sweetheart, it's alright. I guess in the end, I kept your promise." He smiles. They laugh and lean back, just enough to slot their mouths together again, less messy this time. 

"Where are we?" Dean asks after a while, taking note he's not a withering old man anymore. Cas only grins and takes his hand. "It doesn't matter, you came back to me." he leans in for another kiss, "Come." he tugs on his hand and leads him over the hill.

They walk together, hand-in-hand, down the hill. The sun shines down on them, giving the scene a warm; ethereal glow. Dean smiles and grips his hand tighter. He's- they're- at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos + such nice comments <3 it means a lot, really :)


End file.
